Lost Brothers
by Auzurii
Summary: You are the middle child and need to find your brothers before a major storm comes and Master Splinter get suspicious on where you guys are! Find your family before it's too late! (this story is when the reader is the main character and it can be a boy or girl.)


**Your P.O.V.**

* * *

"We were all together just a few minutes ago...what happened to Donnie and Mikey" Leo, we have to find them before the storm comes or father will get...I do not want to think about it!" I cried holding my older brother's hand, getting desperate to start looking for my two younger brothers.

Mikey was the youngest of us being six, Don was seven, I was eight, Raph nine, and leader/oldest brother was 10 years old.

"Put a cork in it, we'll find them soon enough!" Raph yelled at me with anger...but I knew it was because he was worried. He kicked some rocks towards Leo but as we expected, Leo dodged them.

"We should split up to find them and then meet up at the water fountain with the white Crape Myrtle tree behind it." Leo said with his best leader voice he could at age ten. In rare moments he seemed like Ben 10 from the show Ben 10.

"All right! Finally some action! See ya, you slow pokes!" Raph exclaimed as he ran into the bushes then he disappeared without a trace.

"Leo...is this really a good idea? There are very many Crape Myrtles around here. This whole park could be mistaken for a forest or a jungle or...just anything!" I asked worriedly but as I turned to find Leo...he was already gone with the wind.

"Well then...off I go." I said to myself since I just now realized I was by myself. I looked into the cloudy sky and whispered, "I will find my big brothers later but I need to find my younger brothers first." I started to walk in the opposite direction of Raph and ran at the sudden crackle of thunder.

'I have to beat the darkening sky or we will all be in some major trouble!' I thought as I ran faster into the smelly pine trees. The sent was really strong but I could smell a hint of pizza faintly...must have been some resent activity somewhere nearby.

I decided to stop and try calling their names, "Donnie? Mikey? Are you around here somewhere here?!" I called and none answered me but the silence of the thick forest and the song of the coming storm.

"Aw man..." I mumbled, starting to feel panic and fear make themselves known. A hard wind pushed me down to my knees, I shivered and almost cried...'I need to move faster.' I thought as I ran through a small, abandoned path down the hill.

It felt like a mountain as I tripped over a tree root and fell the rest of the way down into a small clearing of dead trees all around in a circle. I looked around and I knew I was really deep in the wilderness now. 'This was such a bad idea Leo!' I groaned in my head.

I checked myself for injuries only to find my knees and elbows were scrapped with blood coming out of them. My ankle along with my wrists took some damage and hurt but it did not matter to me.

I was still alone and a trickle of ice cold fear dripped down my shell/back...it terrified me so bad, I could not move from my painful position on the ground.

But I could still scream. "LEO! RAPH! DONNIE! MIKEY! FATHER! ANYBODY!?" I yelled frantically without moving my body. I layed there and a chilling thought rose up. 'What if I cannot find them?'

"GUYS?! ARE YOU HERE?" Yelled a frightened voice from far away. I quickly stood up listening to the wind, I could faintly hear my name along with my other brother's names.

With renewed strength, hope and hearing my name made my adrenaline soar. I took off like the lightning in the sky, which was getting closer. "Help! please?...I'm scared!" wailed the voice...it was really close now!

"Mikey! is that you?! Stay where you are I am coming!" I yelled not caring as the passing branches scratched me as I continued to run towards the source of his voice.

When I reached my baby brother and saw his face up in the tree, I could feel my fear vanish and my head clear up. "Mikey...you ok?!" I panted so hard it was embarrassing but Mikey didn't care, he was just as happy as I was that we were not alone anymore.

He was sitting on top of a low branch with tears on his face and in his bright blue eyes. "...do ya really see me?" he asked as I held out my arms towards him. "Yes...I will always see you Mikey. With or without eyes." I said with a smile as he giggled.

"Carry me?"


End file.
